


Are you There?

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, New York City, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: For the most part, it had been radio silence between Philip and his soulmate. All the marks she made on her skin appeared on him, but they never interacted. That is, until one night, his soulmate gets a little bolder.





	1. Chapter 1

            _Are you there?_

 

            Philip felt the pain on his shoulder the night before but was too exhausted from work to care too much. But, it was shocking to say the least when his roommate read the tattoo on his shoulder out loud.

            “What do you mean? I’m right here.” Philip looked confused as he walked to the fridge for breakfast.

            “Are you there? That’s a stupid tattoo to get.” Georges clarified.

            “Tattoo? I don’t have a tattoo.” Philip twisted around to try to get a glimpse of the alleged ink.

            “Well, you do now,” Georges snorted, “Maybe she got it last night.”

            She, the one who wrote on her hand almost daily. The reminders to herself, the doodles, and the songs or books she wanted to remember to get later. And now, she had gotten a tattoo. Philip didn’t mind. How could he? She was his soulmate. If anything, he just wanted to meet her. It was killing him just to watch the ink flow across his hand. He wanted to see her face, wanted to get to know her, wanted to know what she liked, and what she didn’t like. But he was afraid. He was afraid that if they met, she wouldn’t like the man she was destined to be with. He’d heard horror stories of soulmates just not having that spark. He wasn’t sure how it ended up that way, but he just prayed it didn’t happen to him.

            “I guess I’m going to have to respond.” Philip shrugged.

            “Respond?” Georges looked bewildered. “What? You’re going to have an entire conversation tattooed on your back?”

            “No,” Philip hesitated. “I mean, I hope not.” But he knew if that would be necessary, he’d do it.

            Georges just chuckled and shook his head. “Good luck, my man.”

 

 

            “Ow!” Theo jumped.

            “What?” Francis jolted at the sudden interruption of their studying.

            “Sh!” Another student in the library hissed at them.

            “What is it?” Francis whispered after glaring at the shusher.

            “My back.” Theo reached for her shoulder blade where the pain was. “What the hell? It feels like a bee sting.”

            “Let me see.” Francis stood up and moved around to shift Theo’s sweater to the side. She gasped loudly.

            “Sh!”

            “You sh!” Francis snapped at the other student. “Theo, he’s writing back!”    

            “What?” Theo jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She turned and sure enough saw the black ink forming over her skin. It based itself right under the tattoo she’d gotten earlier that week. “What does it say?”

            “I’ve…always been…here.” Francis read out loud.

            Theo felt her stomach twist up in happiness. “I think it’s time.” She turned and faced her friend with a smile.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yep, I need a Sharpie.

            _Central Park, 4 o’clock?_

Theo and Frances stared at her arm, waiting for a response with baited breath.

            Philip looked over at his arm when he saw ink forming. He was glad it wasn’t a tattoo; it felt like a normal Sharpie. He pulled away from his laptop to grab a pen.

            _Are you asking me or just writing a reminder?_

“Dammit, I didn’t even think of that.” Theo cursed under her breath.

            “It’s fine, just clarify it.” Frances said hurriedly. “C’mon, it’s almost three!”

            _Asking you._

Philip had never felt the level of fear and thrill at the same time before. It was like a roller coaster. But he wasn’t sure how the ride would end.

            _Alright_

            Frances and Theo both squealed quietly as they celebrated the response. They were too rejoiced to realize that Central Park was a huge place and they never specified a place.

 

            Theo realized this at four-thirty. She was afraid she was being stood up by her soulmate, and then she tried to remember where they had agreed to meet. She had washed off the ink from her arm so she couldn’t look back at their conversation. She dug through her purse to find a pen. She hastily scribbled onto her arm.

            _Did we agree on a place?_

Philip, who was on the other end of the park, was stating come to the conclusion that they hadn’t locked down a specific place in the giant park. He saw the message and panicked. He didn’t have a pen on him. He looked around and caught sight of an artist. He ran over to the man’s easel.

            “Excuse me, this is going to sound weird but do you have a pen I can borrow?” Philip blurted. “It’s about my soulmate.”

            The older man looked a little confused at first and then found a cheap pen for him. “Here, you can have it.”

            “Thank you!” Philip uncapped the pen and tried to write something but the ink wasn’t flowing. “Fuck…” He scrawled messily over his hand to try to get the ink started.

            Theo watched her hand in confusion as a mess of blue ink stormed onto her hand. “Okay…”

            “Finally…” Philip got his message down.

            _No, we didn’t. I’m by the baseball field._

Theo looked around and started to walk as she wrote. “What do you look like?”

            “What do I look like…” Philip looked down at his plain outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. “Uh…” He paused to draw a little smiley face with freckles and curly hair.

            Theo giggled out loud when the self-portrait formed.

            _I’m wearing a red dress. I’d draw myself but I’m kind of rushing. I want to see you._

            Philip felt his stomach knot up a hundred times as he scanned the crowds. He spotted the swish of a red skirt and he looked up to see the most gorgeous girl he’d ever seen.

            Theo stopped in her tracks when she saw the tall, curly-haired man who had a million freckles adorning his face. She felt tears forming in her eyes because she knew immediately when she saw him that he was the one. He was her soulmate.

            Philip moved through the crowd of people separating them. He felt like he was in a daze almost. It was a surreal notion that he was about to meet his soulmate.

            Theo looked up at him with a genuine smile. “I like your little portrait, very realistic.”

            “I’m better with words than art.”

            They laughed softly and Philip reached for her hand. She let him take it and he turned it so he could see the identical ink marks on her skin.

            “I never imagined you would be so beautiful.” He whispered.

            Theo blushed and touched his cheek. “Me too…I never really pictured a face but now I can’t imagine anyone else.”

            “Can I kiss you now?” Philip asked quietly and almost let his forehead touch hers.

            She nodded and ran her fingers through his curls for the first time.

            He bent down slightly to touch his lips to hers. It was indescribable to him. It was like their lives were suddenly knotted together forever. It only took that one meeting and they were bound for life. But it was more than Philip could ever wish for and the thought of forever was perfect in Theo’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

            Philip was on a book signing tour and he had been away for almost a month. He had been engaged to his soulmate for a little less than three months and missed her dearly. Theo was his everything and he lived to see her face every single morning.

            Unfortunately the best they could do at the moment was a Face Time call. Philip itched to be with her again, to hold her, to kiss her. It was driving him a little crazy. But he couldn’t just cancel ten book signings. He was sure his agent would disown him. Besides, Theo was supportive of his dream. She wanted him to do what made him happy and writing did just that.

            Philip returned to his hotel room with a sore hand. He enjoyed meeting fans and getting to know them but after a few hundred or so autographs, his hand began to cramp up.

            He yawned as he walked into the room and tried to stretch out his fingers. Then a small bit of ink started to form on his skin. He smiled and sat down to see what Theo was writing. Of course they texted and called each other like normal couples, but they still liked communicating through writing. It felt more intimate and tested their bond as soulmates.

            _Another long day?_

            Philip sighed and smiled. He would give anything to see her smiling face as she comforted him. If he did a signing at home, sometimes Theo would gently rub his hand to take out all the cramps and aches. He got out a pen to write back.

            _I’m starting to get sick of my own name._

            He could imagine her laughter and amused look in her brown eyes.

            _I need to tell you something._

            Philip looked confused. Then he suddenly got panicked that something bad had happened. It was his worst nightmare, something happening to his soulmate while he was miles away. He feared someone could break into their apartment, she could get in a car accident, or someone could mug her. All the worst case scenarios came flooding into his mind.

            _Is everything okay?_ Philip furiously scribbled out as fast as he could.

            _Yes, it’s a good thing I promise._

            Philip didn’t care that his arm was filling up with sentences. He wore them with pride like the tattoo Theo had gotten on their shoulders.

            _What is it?_

            Philip waited anxiously for her to write. But she seemed to want to take her time or possibly wait.

            Finally, the ink started to flow again. _How would you feel about another person moving into the spare bedroom?_

            He looked at the message with a raised eyebrow. _Another person? Like a roommate?_

_Well, you might like them more than just a roommate._

            _Wait…are you asking for another boyfriend or girlfriend?_ Philip asked. It happened sometimes, he had experience with it. His parents had two soulmates. Alexander, John, and Eliza found out early that they were all meant for each other. It was a matter of figuring out how everything would work when they started seeing each other, but they all loved each other equally. But Philip knew it was just him and Theo, no one else ever wrote down anything.

            _No, silly._

            _I don’t get it then._

            _Well it would take them about nine months to get here…_

_Weird timing…_

_They would be little…_

_Theodosia, you’re making no sense_

_Eventually they would call you dada…_

_I don’t follow_

_Philip Hamilton, you’re so daft. I’M PREGNANT._

            Philip paused as he read the capitalized letters. Pregnant. His girlfriend was pregnant. He quickly grabbed his phone to make a flight back to the New York and then to call Theo.

 

            Months later, Philip and Theo held their newborn daughter in the hospital room.

            Theo gently stroked her soft hair, which was already starting to bear resemblance to her father’s curls. The new family was silent, just taking in the unbelievable gift they’d just received.

            Soulmates were assigned at birth. They’re born at the exact same time on the same day. Normally signs didn’t show up until later on when the child would write on themselves or ask about their soulmate. But Theo and Philip saw immediate signs.

            “What…” Theo stared at Elizabeth’s tiny toenail as it started to turn blue. It wasn’t like a bruise though it was…nail polish? Glittery blue nail polish.

            “Who would put nail polish on their kid?” Philip gently held up Elizabeth’s foot so they could examine the coloring.

            “Maybe her soulmate is a twin.” Theo said. “They must be identical and the mother is trying to make sure she can tell the apart.”

            Philip chuckled. “Oh boy, Elizabeth, you’re in for a wild adventure when you meet your soulmate.” He said to his newborn.

            “I think it’s cute.” Theo smiled and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I’m just lucky you weren’t a twin. I can only handle one of you.” She grinned up to her boyfriend.

            Philip rolled his eyes. “The world isn’t ready for two of me.” He agreed. “And you’re lucky you got the one and only Philip Hamilton.”

            “Damn right.” Theo smiled and cuddled close to her soulmate.


End file.
